


Desire - Wonho x Jisoo

by Jichu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Desire, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jichu/pseuds/Jichu
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jisoo & Jennie are not a part of Blackpink and Wonho & Jooheon are not a part of Monsta X, they are instead in a group together called DESIRE under JYP Entertainment.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER•  
> •This is pure fictional, don't take it too serious.  
> •This story contains mature content.  
> •I do NOT own any pictures or gifs, credits go to the rightful owners!

I took the info from kprofiles.com and altered them slightly to fit in with the story.

**Stage Name: Wonho (원호)**

Birth Name: Lee Ho-seok (이호석), but he's known as Shin Ho-seok (신호석) since his ulzzang days

Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer, Visual

Birthday: March 1, 1993

**Stage Name: Joohoney (his stage name used to be Jooheon (주헌))**

Birth Name: Lee Ho-joon (이호준), but he changed his name to Lee Joo-heon (이주헌)

Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist

Birthday: October 6, 1994

**Stage Name: Jisoo (지수)**

Birth Name: Kim Ji Soo (김지수)

Nicknames: Chi Choo, Jichu

Position: Main Vocalist, Visual

Birthday: January 3, 1995

**Stage Name: Jennie (제니)**

Birth Name: Kim Jennie (김제니)

Nickname: Jendeukie

Position: Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Maknae

Birthday: January 16, 1996


	2. ○ One ○

****

**Jisoo**

The clock was 5 am in the morning and I just entered the practice room. I was alone, no surprise there considering it was this early in the morning. All my other members were home, sleeping still.

I always got up this early and went to bed late because I wanted to _improve_ my dancing and stamina. Sometimes my body was telling me to stop but since I'm stubborn I powered through it.

I powered up the laptop and chose the song, turning the volume button lightly before placing myself in the middle of the room and moving to the beat.

The whole time I was looking at myself in the mirror to see what I could do better and if I found something, I did it over and over again until I was satisfied.

I didn't notice that someone was in here with me until the song that was currently playing stopped and someone was clapping their hands.

My body reacted accordingly and I jumped up in the air like a scared cat. I heard his laugh echo through the room and I immediately knew who it was. ''Wonho oppa!'' I yelled and turned around.

''You look adorable when you're scared.'' He said with a proud smirk on his lips. ''Screw you.'' I muttered and crossed my arms, huffing in annoyance.

''I'd _love_ to but we need to practice so maybe later?'' I walked up to him and smacked him ontop of the head, making him wince. ''You're so mean Jisoo-ssi..''

''And you're dirty.'' I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He gave me a wink and a smile before walking over to the laptop and putting on our new song. ''Let's get to it shorty.'' He said before slapping my back. ''Jeez you're so sweaty.'' He murmured.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my forehead with my arm. ''I've been here for _two_ hours already, of course I'm sweaty.'' I replied. He bent his head to the side in a nod. ''Fair enough.''

Me and Wonho practiced for one hour alone before Jennie and Jooheon came to join us. ''Good morning.'' I chirped at them and ran up to Jennie, hugging her tight with my sweaty body. ''Ew Jisoo!'' 

I let her go with a laugh and was about to attack Jooheon to give him the same treatment but Wonho grabbed a hold of my waist to hold me back. ''I'll save you Jooheon, run!'' He yelled from behind me whilst I was trying to get loose. ''Oppaaa!'' I whined.

Jooheon pretended to be scared and ran to hide behind the desk where the laptop stood, peeking out at me with big eyes.

''Okay fine, I won't touch you.'' I said, admitting defeat. Wonho let me go and I went over to my waterbottle, drinking almost half of it in one go. ''Good because only Jennie can touch me.'' Jooheon said with a smirk. '' _Shut up_ , not when we're working!'' Jennie snapped at him.

They were together but nobody knew about it besides me and Wonho. We all kept it a secret, even from our company. It was quite scary how good we were to lie about it to be honest.

Personally I would _never_ get together with someone I worked with. Even if this group was my whole life basically I wanted to keep it _professional_ and keep them as my _friends_.

Our comeback was _less_ than a week away and we were all working really hard to make it perfect. We debut only last year and this would be our first comeback since then.

 _Hopefully_ more people would recognize us this time and give us more attention. I think the main reason why we weren't super popular in Korea was the fact that we were a _mixed_ group.

We practiced our dance until we weren't able to move anymore. All of us were laying on the floor, panting.

The clock had struck 2 pm and we hadn't even had lunch yet. I sat up and wiped my forehead with the help of my t-shirt. ''I'm so damn hungry.'' I muttered, kicking my foot down into the floor.

''Me too, I could eat you.'' Wonho said as he crawled closer to me. I put my hand on his face to keep him away. He giggled and licked the palm of my hand making me pull it away from him in disgust. ''Wonho! That's disgusting!''

He laughed at me still but then gave me cutesy eyes. ''Forgive me Jichu.'' I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head away. He sat up next to me and layed an arm around my shoulders.

''Please~'' He cooed in my ear. I pushed him away and scrunched up my nose. ''You're sweaty and gross.'' I whined.

''You two should just bang and get it over with.'' Jooheon suddenly said, making both me and Wonho look in his direction with blank faces. Jennie smacked Jooheon's arm. ''Leave them alone.''

I got out of Wonho's grip and stood up, brushing my legs off. ''Enough nonsense, I want food.''


	3. ○ Two ○

****

**Wonho**

It was late and we had just gotten back to our dorm. Since we weren't very well known yet we only had _two_ bedrooms. Jennie and Jooheon shared one meanwhile me and Jisoo shared the other.

The rooms were however set up as if Jennie and Jisoo shared one and me and Jooheon the other so that it wouldn't rise any suspicions.

I had just gotten out of the shower and walked into my room with a towel around my hips. Jisoo was laying in her bed playing a game on her phone.

''Do you have to flaunt your body like that.'' She said and looked up from the phone. I chuckled and opened the closet, pulling out a pair of boxers. ''I'm not flaunting. This is my room, I can be naked if I want to.''

I got a pillow thrown at me and I blinked a couple of times before I leaped onto her bed and layed my body over hers. ''Yah! Wonho get off me!'' Jisoo yelled from beneath me.

''Oh please, you love it.'' I replied and at that exact moment she turned her head so our noses brushed against one anothers. Both of us looked into each others eyes in silence.

 _I loved her._ I loved her _so_ much and she didn't know. Her doe eyes made me weak and being this close to her made my heart almost stop.

I acted on instict, lowering my face into hers and letting our lips connect. She tasted _incredible_ and her lips were so _soft_. For a split second I swear I felt her kissing me back but then she pushed me off of her.

''What the _hell_ are you doing?!'' She exclaimed and climbed out of the bed. ''Jisoo..'' I looked after her as she left the room in a hurry. I heaved out a deep sigh and put a hand over my face. _I'm such an idiot._

I put on a fresh t-shirt, my underwear and a pair of shorts before going out of the room. I saw Jisoo sitting in the living room. She was sitting quietly on the couch and the only light that was on was the one standing in the corner by her.

''Jisoo listen..'' I started but she turned her head to me and furrowed her brows. ''Go back to bed.'' She said sternly. I sat down beside her and heard her exhale a sigh. ''I just want to apologize.''

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her entire body away from me. ''Can you just leave me alone _Hoseok_?'' She _never_ called me Hoseok because she knew I preferred Wonho. I bit my lip and nodded to myself slowly. ''Alright. Good night.''

I stood up and walked away, looking back to see if she would look after me but she didn't.

When I got back into our room I pulled my t-shirt off and layed down in my bed, pulling the blanket over me and turning my body to face the wall.

Sometimes I got it into my head that she felt _something_ more for me. The way she looked at me, the way she cared for me, the way she touched me.

I thought that the thing I wanted the most in this world would be to become an idol but that had changed with time. _Jisoo_ was the person I wanted the _most_ , the person I _longed_ for.

Her bubbly personality never failed to cheer me up and her smile always made me get butterflies in my stomach.

When I touched her it felt like we were _meant_ for each other. Her skin is so _soft_ and _beautiful_.

I raised a finger up to my lips, dragging it along them. I couldn't help myself from thinking about the kiss. _It felt so right._

Being denied what was feeling right to you was one of the worst feelings in the world. All I wanted was to _love_ her and _cherish_ her but she won't let me.

I heard the door open but I pretended to be asleep. Jisoo got into her bed and turned off her table light, making the room pitch black.

I turned around in my bed, laying on my back and looked over towards her. All I could see was the faint outline of her frame.

_We were so close to each other yet so far away._


	4. ○ Three ○

****

**Jisoo**

It was five days later and we were having our vlive before our new MV was coming out. Our fans were so _sweet_ and they all seemed really excited.

Me and Jennie were sitting on a couch together meanwhile Wonho and Jooheon was sitting on the other that was placed next to us.

I hadn't spoken to Wonho properly since that night. The whole thing had made me feel very _unsure_ and _confused_.

I had always told myself to keep it professional even if I felt _sad_ sometimes watching Jennie and Jooheon being adorable together. I _wished_ I had what they had at times.

My biggest fear was _losing_ everything I had worked so hard for and if I had to _sacrifice_ love then so be it. Being and idol was my _ultimate_ dream and I wouldn't let _anything_ destroy it for me.

''Five minutes left everyone!'' Jennie exclaimed excitedly. I giggled watching her, putting a hand up to cover my mouth.

Our group had started out pretty tame but this comeback would be more sexy and badass. It was honestly a concept I really liked even if I looked more cute and innocent.

I think everyone has a badass side of them just waiting to come out and with this comeback people would get to see that with all of us.

''It's here! I hope all of you enjoy and please stay with us.'' I said, waving my hands in the air, looking into the camera and smiling.

All of us readied ourselves to watch the MV as it dropped. The people watching the vlive would only see the MV but we were watching it at the same time.

''Oh my god!'' Jennie screeched and clasped her hands around my arm. ''Ouch Jennieee.'' I whined and slapped her knee.

I felt really _embarrassed_ when the scene with me and Wonho came up on the screen. We were singing to each other and being very close, looking like _lovers_.

My cheeks heated up and I leaned back, covering my face. ''Aww Jisoo.'' Jennie said with a giggle, leaning back with me and hugging me from the side. 

''We all did such a great job.'' Jooheon said when it was over. The rest of us nodded, agreeing with him. ''I'm happy with how it turned out.'' Wonho said as he stood up. ''Me too!'' Jennie said happily, jumping up from her seat.

''Let's get back to the dorm, we have a big day tomorrow.'' Wonho said as we started to pack up our things. It was true, we had to get to _Inkigayo_ very early to record our comeback stage.

As soon as we came back to our dorm I took a quick shower and then went back to my room. Wonho wasn't there so I quickly changed into clean underwear and a large t-shirt.

I grabbed my skin lotion and put a few drops in my hand before I massaged it into the skin on my legs.

I didn't notice that someone was watching me from the door. Wonho silently leaned against the door post, eyes glued to me as my hands went up my thigh and then back down.

He bit his bottom lip and leaned his head back slightly. I moved on to the other leg and saw something in the corner of my eye. My head turned and my eyes landed on Wonho.

He cleared his throat and walked inside like nothing. I perked a brow and went back to moisturizing my leg. 

''Jisoo.'' I pursed my lips at him saying my name. ''Yes oppa?'' I replied kindly. ''Be careful tomorrow, I don't want to see you get hurt.'' I turned around and put the remaining lotion on my hands.

''What makes you think that I would get hurt?'' He sat down on his bed and looked up at me. ''You did on the practice.'' He said and his eyes traveled down to my left foot. I had sprained it a little during the practice this week.

''I'll be fine, don't worry about me.'' I said and flipped my hair to the back before walking up to my desk, removing my earrings and putting them into a small pink velvet box.

''Are you mad at me?'' He suddenly said and I knew _immediately_ to what he was referring to. I sighed softly and turned to face him. ''No I'm not mad.''

He gave me puppy eyes as he walked up to me. ''Are you sure?'' He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. _Stop being so cute!_

''Yes I'm sure.'' I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back at me before wrapping his muscular arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and pat my hand on his back.

''Good. I don't like it when you're mad at me.'' He said, leaning back but still holding me. ''Good thing I'm not then.'' I said with a chuckle. He smiled at me, a real _genuine_ one.

''Good night Jisoo, sweet dreams.'' He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before he let me go and walked to his bed. He layed down and turned his back towards me.

I blinked a couple of times, a little shocked by the kiss. ''Good night oppa.'' I replied quietly before I myself got into my bed.

I turned off the light and hugged my bunny plushie as I closed my eyes.


	5. ○ Four ○

****

**Wonho**

It was so early in the morning that it felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. We all had just arrived at the _SBS_ building with our crew and they were already setting up our stage.

The four of us were sitting in different chairs getting our hair and makeup done. I yawned sleepily and picked up my iced americano our manager had brought for us. I took a big sip and looked at myself in the mirror.

It was going to be quite a long day because after this we had a photoshoot to get to as well. Even though I was super excited to promote our new song _Into you_ , I was also already exhausted and felt like I needed atleast six months of vacation.

I peered over at Jisoo. I had to contain myself because she was looking more radiant than ever. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was perfect and her outfit, _hot damn._

We had to interact on stage just like we did in the MV and I was starting to get nervous. _What if_ I got to into it and messed up? _What if_ I got so excited that _something_ got hard?

My makeup artist was done with me so I stood up and walked out, trying to calm my nerves down. Of course I brought my coffee with me which I was sipping on.

I didn't get to walk for long before the crew came to fetch me. We walked together to the stage area and got set up with our microphones, earplugs and what not.

''Alright, let's get on the stage and rehearse.'' The director said. We went up and stood on our places. The music began playing and Jooheon started us off.

Neither of us were going all out considering it was just a rehearsal. The sound and the cameras were perfect so now it was show time.

The makeup artists touched up on our faces before we stepped up again, ready for the real thing.

Our fans were screaming, waving their hands and just looked so happy. Even though we of course didn't nail it on the first take it felt great to be up on the stage infront of them.

Mine and Jisoo's part came up. We slowly walked towards each other, singing. Our hands touched and I pulled her close, looking into her eyes longingly.

''I'm only _Into you._ '' She sang whilst keeping the eyecontact. If I wasn't on stage and had this many people watching me, I swear I would have taken her _right_ _here_.

After many hours of recording, monitoring and interacting with the fans we were done. We thanked everyone before disappearing into our room.

''I'm beat.'' Jisoo said as she sank down into a chair, massaging her neck. ''You and me both.'' Jennie said, sitting down in another chair with Jooheon next to her.

The crew had already packed almost everything up and were ready to go to the next place. _Oh how I wished we didn't have that damn photoshoot today._

I heaved out a sigh and picked my backpack up, swinging it over my shoulder. ''We should get going.''

The others nodded at me but I could see in their faces that they were as _unhappy_ about it as me.

The car ride was silent and the silence continued when we sat in the chairs to get our hair and makeup redone for the second time today.

I couldn't help but look over at Jisoo yet again. This time however, she was sleeping. The makeup artist was such an angel, letting her sleep and still doing her makeup.

The sight of it made me giggle, it was absolutely _adorable_. ''What are you laughing at?'' Jennie asked. I pointed towards Jisoo and when Jennie saw it she burst out in laughter herself. ''Oh my god, look at her!''

Jisoo scrunched up her nose and slowly opened her eyes. ''Why do you guys have to be so loud?'' She muttered. ''You're just that cute, I can't help myself.'' Jennie said and gave her two finger hearts.

''You're cuter.'' Jisoo replied and blew her a kiss which Jennie caught in her hand and put to her heart. ''These women, am I right?'' I said to Jooheon sarcasticly, making him chuckle.

Jisoo stuck out her tongue towards me before she jumped up from the chair, clasping her hands together. ''I'm ready!'' She exclaimed. _Where did she get that sudden burst of energy from?_

I smiled to myself, watching her cuteness always brightened my day. 

All of us walked out on the set and got into our positions. As soon as the photographer started snapping shots all of us had work mode on.

When we were done with the group shots it was time for two on two. Me and Jisoo because it was how the story was portrayed in the MV and then Jennie and Jooheon.

They started with Jennie and Jooheon so me and Jisoo sat down to watch them. It wasn't at all difficult for them to act inlove since they were that in _reality_.

Both of them got very good feedback and the whole team was really pleased with them. ''They look so cute together.'' Jisoo whispered under her breath and sighed. I looked over at her with my eyebrows slightly raised.

''If I'm not mistaken it sounds like someone is _jealous_.'' I said with a grin. She smacked me on the arm before standing up. ''It's our turn.'' She said, walking off.

I followed and stood beside her, listening to the photographer and director. We both turned to each other, she had a leg up on my hip but then she started laughing. ''I'm sorry but I can already feel my thigh cramping.'' She said.

''Let's move quickly then.'' The director said. I looked down at Jisoo. ''You okay?'' I asked as I put my hands on her waist. She nodded and gave me a smile. I tilted my head and bent down towards her face, she tilted her head to the opposite side and we locked eyes.

In this moment I could stay _forever_. Her eyes were _beautiful_ and her skin looked so _smooth_. She even smelled _amazing_.

The rest of the shoot went great and we were all extremely happy when it was over because now we could go home and rest. Tomorrow would be another early morning and long work hours, promotions are _no joke._


	6. ○ Five ○

****

**Jisoo**

I was laying in bed and I could hear Wonho's deep soothing breaths from across the room. I had been trying to sleep for _two hours_ already but some how it just didn't work.

I sighed deeply and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Ever since the photoshoot I had been thinking about _Jennie_ and _Jooheon_. They looked so _happy_ together and it made me feel _lonely_.

My eyes traveled over the dark room before they landed on Wonho. I sneaked out of my bed and walked on my tippy toes over to him. For a couple of seconds I hesitated but my feelings got the better of me.

I lift the blanket up and sat down on his bed before laying down next to him. I don't know why but my heart was beating so fast.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear and turned to lay on his back. I looked up at his face before placing my head down gently on his bare chest. I closed my eyes and put my hand up on his stomach.

I felt him flinch beneath me. ''Jisoo?'' He said sleepily. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. ''What are you doing?'' He said in a low voice. ''Don't talk.'' I replied, closing my eyes again.

He slid his arm around me and pulled me closer, I wasn't sure why but it made my eyes tear up. A tear escaped my eye and landed on his skin. ''Are you okay?'' He asked, clearly worried now.

''Just don't t-talk.'' I sniffled, burrying my face into him and letting my tears out. He put his other arm around me in a hug, holding me tight. He placed a gentle kiss ontop of my head and just held me, letting me cry.

It scared me so _incredibly_ much how good this felt. To be in his arms, hearing his breathing, his heartbeat. I felt _safe_ , I felt _loved_ , something I hadn't let myself feel in a very long time.

Gradually my tears stopped and I felt calmer. I wiped my cheeks and looked up at him. He was still awake and I couldn't help but to smile, _he stayed awake for me_. ''Thank you oppa.'' I whispered.

''Anything for you Jisoo.'' He replied and gave me a warm smile. Once again my feelings were controlling my actions. I heaved myself upwards and connected my lips with his.

He hummed in surprise but kissed me back. I felt a warm knot form in the lower part of my abdomen. 

My hunger grew and I kissed him over and over. One of his hands landed on the back of my neck, holding me in place, kissing me back with _intensity_.

Wonho drew his head back slightly, our lips just brushing against each other. ''Jisoo you're turning me on.'' He whispered, his breath _hitchy_ and _rapid_ , almost panting.

I smirked and climbed ontop of him, straddeling him. I flipped my hair to one side before bending down and kissing him, biting his lower lip.

''Oh my god.'' He mumbled as I pressed my pelvis down into him. I felt him being rock hard and ready for me already.

I sat back up and removed my t-shirt, revealing my bare torso. He swallowed hard and sat up with me on his lap, holding both arms around me. He traced his lips down my neck and to my breasts giving them each a kiss and some soft licks.

I moaned out in pleasure and leaned my head back, steadying myself by having my hands on his shoulders. His lips felt so good but his warm, wet tongue felt even better, giving me goosebumps.

My _head_ was telling me to _stop_ but my _heart_ was telling me to _go on_ and right now, I was listening to my _heart_.

I put my hands on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face but I just smiled at him. 

I tossed the blanket to the side before sliding down between his legs, curling my fingertips around the lining of his boxers. I pulled them down, letting his cock spring free.

He drew a long breath inbetween his teeth, watching me. I placed my hand around his length, rubbing it gently before I let my lips kiss the tip.

''Oh fuck!'' He exclaimed and grabbed the sheets with his hands. I let my tongue swirl around before taking him inside my mouth, pressing my tongue against his cock.

I took him in far, almost hitting the back of my throat before pulling him out again, licking along the entire length. His hand landed on my head and when I looked up I saw him looking down on me, biting his lip.

I kept the eyecontact as I took him in again, bobbing my head up and down, making sure to sometimes apply pressure with my tongue.

My hand was holding his cock in a steady grip as I continued my work, kissing and licking on it inbetween the sucking.

''I can't hold it any longer.'' He groaned but I didn't move away. He almost looked like he was _panicking_ that I wasn't moving away. ''Jisoo _fuck_!'' He moaned as he came.

I helped him along by rubbing him but keeping the tip of his cock inside my mouth. I felt his seeds shoot into my throat and when he was done I sat up as I swallowed.

He was breathing so fast that his chest was moving rapidly up and down. He ran a hand over his face before sitting up. ''You're a _crazy_ girl, you know that?''

I chuckled and wiped my mouth with my t-shirt before tossing it on the floor. ''It's a _secret_ so don't tell anyone.'' I replied, winking at him.

We both layed back down and he pulled the blanket over us. I layed on my side, him spooning me from behind, holding his arm around my waist.

Before I knew it I was asleep.


	7. ○ Six ○

**Wonho**

I wasn't completely awake when my alarm went off. I fumbled with my hands over the mattress and felt that I was alone. My eyes shot open and I grabbed my phone, turning the alarm off. _Where was Jisoo?_

I sat up and rubbed my face to try and get rid of the sleepiness. I looked over to her bed but she wasn't there either which means she must have woken up before the alarm.

My eyes felt puffy and I heaved out a sigh as I stood up from the bed. I took my towel that was hanging on a chair and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

On the way out of the bathroom I bumped into Jooheon which was already dressed but still looking like he just woke up. ''I heard you last night.'' He said and leaned against the wall. I peered over at him and perked a curious brow.

''What do you mean?'' I asked as I walked into my room, him following me. ''You were moaning out _her_ name. Were you having a dream or something?'' He sat down on my bed, looking at me.

I grabbed some clean clothes from the back of the closet where I had my special hidden spot for them. ''No, not a dream.'' I said and pulled the t-shirt over my head and put my pants on. ''So...?'' Jooheon probed.

I turned to him and bit my bottom lip before I leaned towards him. ''Jisoo sucked me off.'' I whispered. Jooheon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. ''What?!'' He hissed.

''Shh!'' I slapped him ontop of his head, making him pout. ''How was it? Was she good?'' He asked all excited. I furrowed my brows, _what a perv_. ''Yes, she was amazing.'' I replied and took a hold of my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder.

''Are you-...'' He started but I stopped him. ''Let's not talk about it anymore and just get to the recording, okay?'' He sighed and nodded. ''Fine, fine.''

••••••••••••••••••

The recording for _The Show_ went well and we just got done with it. Our staff had treated us with _delicious_ food that we were all now enjoying in our room backstage.

''Do we have anything else today?'' Jennie asked as she was stuffing her face with noodles. I put my chopsticks down and checked the schedule on my phone. ''A radio show.'' I replied.

''I like radio shows, they usually have really comfy chairs.'' Jisoo said with a smile. I peered over at her as I continued eating. She acted completely _normal_ as if last night had _never_ happened. I wonder if she had told Jennie about it.

She must have known that I have feelings for her or maybe she was _oblivious_? The more I thought about it a knot was forming in my stomach. Maybe she just wanted to keep it a secret.

''Try these.'' Jennie said, holding up a dumpling with her chopsticks and moving it towards Jooheon. He opened his mouth wide as she put it in and chewed happily. ''Ahh, it's so delicious!'' He exclaimed, making Jennie giggle.

_How the hell did they manage it so well?_ Nobody knew about them besides me and Jisoo yet they weren't always super careful about showing their love for each other.

I saw Jisoo looking at them and then pursing her lips, putting her food down. _Did it bother her?_ She stood up and excused herself, saying she had to use the bathroom.

I followed her with my eyes before I too stood up and walked out. I followed her and saw her standing outside the bathrooms. ''Hey..'' I said and she looked up at me.

''Hi oppa.'' She replied with a cute smile. ''About last-...'' She put a hand over my mouth, looked from side to side and then pulled me inside the bathroom, locking the door.

''Ji-...'' Again I was cut off. She removed her hand but replaced it with her lips. She tasted like _kimchi_ but it didn't bother me. I lift her up and put her on the counter, placing my hands on her hips.

Her hands made their way up to the back of my neck, holding a steady grip. She begged for entrance to my mouth and I obliged, parting my lips and greeting her tongue with my own.

I couldn't help myself when it came to Jisoo. All she had to do was look at me and I was all _hers_. Every single doubt flew out the window and I was only focused on her.

Her hands traveled down my back and to the front of my pants, opening them swiftly. I pulled my head back, panting slightly, looking down at her. ''Are you sure you want to do that here?'' I whispered.

''Shut up and take me.'' She whispered back before crashing onto my lips again. I didn't even hesitate for one second but we had to move quickly though. 

I pulled my already hard cock out of my boxers and helped her to remove her underwear from underneath the skirt. She spread her legs for me, leaned back against the mirror and bent her knees. 

I bit my lip as I looked at her. She looked so _incredibly_ sexy like this infront of me, her eyes full of lust.

There was no time to waste. I used my saliva to coat my cock as I expected her not to be that wet already before I pushed it into her with a groan.

She whimpered and put her hands on my shoulders. I bent down and kissed her lips meanwhile my hips went to work, moving slowly out and then back in towards her.

Hearing her moans made me even hornier and in turn made my thrusts faster. ''Oh Wonho!'' She exclaimed against my lips. ''Shh babygirl, we don't want people to hear now do we?'' I whispered to her before letting out a moan myself. She felt so _damn good_ , it was hard to hold it in. 

I went even harder and faster, pounding into her and making her body jolt. My hands were having a steady grip on her hips, pushing her towards me when I pushed into her. I wanted to get as _deep_ as possible.

In the midst of us enjoying ourselves Jooheon was shouting from outside. ''Are you guys in there? We have to go!''

I stopped mid thrust and looked back towards the door before looking back at Jisoo. She was a panting mess and her face was lightly flushed. '' _Fuck_.'' I mumbled in annoyance.


	8. ○ Seven ○

****

**Jisoo**

The interruption in the bathroom earlier was still on my mind as I was sitting in the studio at the radio show. I scratched my arm and looked over at Wonho that was currently speaking to the host.

I don't know what was with me lately. _Normally_ I would _never_ act like this. Maybe my inner self was coming out and I could do _nothing_ to stop it.

''Jisoo-ssi?'' I heard my name and opened my eyes wider in surprise. ''Hm?'' Everyone laughed at me, Jennie even slapped me on the arm. ''Are you with us?'' The host asked with a goofy smile. ''Ah, yes. Sorry.'' I replied, dipping my head politely.

I was very _distant_ the rest of the show but no one reminded me until after. ''Are you okay unnie?'' Jennie asked as we walked to the car together. She linked her arm with mine and I looked over at her. ''Yes, I'm fine.'' I said, smiling.

''You know you can talk to me about anything.'' She continued, opening the door and taking a seat in the van. I nodded and seated myself next to her. ''I know Jendeuk. I'm just a bit tired.'' Atleast I wasn't lying.

She leaned her head down onto my shoulder and I placed my head ontop of hers. ''Promoting is exhausting but we must fight through it.'' 

''I know, I know.'' I replied and closed my eyes softly. I loved Jennie so much, she made me feel _calm_ and _collected_ whenever I needed it and she didn't even have to do more than to pay attention to me.

I almost fell alseep but as I was about to we were already back at the dorm. I groaned and got out of the car, lazily walking inside the building.

As soon as I came inside our apartment I kicked my shoes off and walked straight into my bedroom, dropping my bag on the floor and throwing myself down on the bed.

I could hear someone coming in a few moments later and then I felt that same someone gently laying down ontop of me from behind. I turned my head to see who it was. ''Oh oppa..''

Wonho smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly. ''Not that I don't like it but why are you like this with me lately Jisoo?'' He asked, holding most of his weight up so I wouldn't be squished.

I buried my face down into the blanket. I didn't have a _clear_ answer to his question. I felt him nuzzling into the back of my neck and sniffing my hair, making me giggle. 

I managed to roll around to lay on my back, him still over me. I looked into his eyes and let out a small sigh. ''I don't know.'' He looked _displeased_ with my answer and I was too. 

He sat up and I followed, biting on my cheek lightly. ''Do.. Do you even like me.. like that?'' He asked, looking towards me with somewhat sad eyes. _Again_ I knew he wouldn't like my answer. ''Oppa.. I don't know.''

''Right..'' He muttered, standing up. I didn't know what to say because I didn't even know my own feelings. He left the room and I stayed put, even if I wanted to go after him and comfort him, I _couldn't_. 

I layed back down and stared up at the ceiling. _I'm a horrible person aren't I?_ I grabbed my plushie bunny and hugged it tight to my chest.

My wilder side had definitely _fucked_ it up for me and I had to stop it before it was _too late_. I had to figure out my feelings before going any further. I never wanted to hurt him but I did because of my own _selfishness_.

Jennie stepped into the room and sat down the edge of my bed, I looked at her with curious eyes. ''Wonho kicked me out of my room. Can I sleep here with you unnie?'' She asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course.'' I said with a smile. I scooted over to make room for her. She layed down on her side, facing me. ''How is everything with you and Jooheon?'' I asked, looking towards her.

''Great actually, he has given me a promise ring.'' She said with a cute giggle. ''What!'' I exclaimed, sitting up in shock. ''Does this mean you will get married?'' 

She laughed at me and pulled me back down, clinging onto my arm. ''Maybe in the future. All I know is that I love him and I want to be with him for as long as I can.'' 

I made eyecontact with her again. _My sweet Jennie._ I was happy for her but at the same time the _dark pit_ inside of me _grew_. ''It's only one more year and then we can officially date.'' She then said, putting her chin onto my shoulder.

''Oh yeah..'' I said, looking back up to the ceiling. We didn't have a crazy long dating ban which suited us just fine. People shipped us together anyway so I was pretty sure if people knew about Jennie and Jooheon that they would be happy for them, _mostly_.

''Do you think we will get a win this time?'' She suddenly asked, snapping me out of my own thoughts. ''I hope so. It would be magical.'' I said, smiling from ear to ear just thinking about it.

''We just have to work harder for our fans as they are working hard for us.'' Jennie said and I could tell she had her eyes closed because she sounded more sleepy. ''Yes, yes we do.'' I replied in a more quiet tone of voice.

_Sweet dreams Jennie._


	9. ○ Eight ○

****

**Wonho**

It had been a week since we started our promotions now and we were about to get the results. Neither of us believed that we would even be nominated but we were and just that was a huge honour.

All the artists were standing on stage and the points were currently being distributed. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw our group's name as number one of the week.

Loud cheers _echoed_ in the large room and confetti was falling all around us. I looked over at my members, Jisoo was hugging a crying Jennie and Jooheon was kneeling down on the floor, crying as well.

I brought the microphone to my mouth, feeling my eyes tearing up. "Thank you so much!" I managed to say before tears were welling out of my eyes. Jisoo took the microphone from me and gave me a comforting pat on the back.

"Thank you to all our fans, our staff and to our company. We are forever greatful and we promise to work even harder for you guys." She said, getting loud cheers from everyone.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Our managers had told us that we had a day off tomorrow so tonight we were going to celebrate our first win. All of us had just gotten back to the dorm and Jooheon was already handing out beer to everyone.

I sat down in the living room couch and took a large sip of the beer, letting out a satisfied sigh after. Jisoo walked in with a beer in her hand. With determined steps she walked up to the stereo and put music on.

Her and Jennie started dancing to it whilst drinking and goofing around. I laughed as I watched them. Jooheon sat down beside me, looking at the girls as well. "They seem to enjoy themselves." He said with a smile before drinking from his beer.

I nodded but didn't take my eyes off of them. They looked so happy and not to mention, _hot_. "It will be a wild night, mark my words." Jooheon said, making me look towards him. He smirked and winked at me before standing up and walking away. _What did he mean by that?_

He came back a few moment later with stronger liquor. The girls swarmed him asking to get some. "Calm down ladies." Jooheon said with a chuckle before giving them both each a glass.

As the night progressed we all got drunk, _really_ drunk. It had been a long time since either of us had this much to drink.

Jisoo and Jennie were basically grinding on each other whilst dancing mean while me and Jooheon were watching them, much similar to earlier.

"Baby come over here." Jooheon called for Jennie. She smirked at him and came over, sitting on his lap before they attacked each other's lips.

Jisoo ran a hand through her long hair and I stood up. My eyes were fixated on her as I made my over. As much as I had tried to stay away from her this past week I _couldn't_ anymore.

She looked up at me as I ran my hands along her waist, firmly placing them at her hips. She placed her hands on my shoulders and we both started moving to the music, keeping eye contact at all times.

We were both attracted to each other like _magnets_ and it seemed like no matter how hard we tried we couldn't keep away from each other.

I quickly shot a glance towards Jennie and Jooheon. He was laying ontop of her in the couch with no shirt on and Jennie were opening his pants. They obviously didn't care that me and Jisoo were right here.

Jisoo looked over at them as well and when we both met eyes once again, she was biting her lip. I perked a brow and smirked slyly at her before picking her up in my arms. 

She locked her legs around me and I moved towards the wall, pressing her into it making her gasp in surprise. ''I can't keep away from you.'' I mumbled before I kissed her lips hungrily.

''So don't.'' She breathed against my lips before kissing me again. I groaned as I pushed my crotch into her, grinding it roughly.

The sound of someone elses moans made me break the kiss and as I looked back, Jooheon was pounding into Jennie who was _clearly_ enjoying herself. I looked back at Jisoo and noticed that her eyes were full of _longing_.

I bit my bottom lip and carried her over to one of the arm chairs, putting her down gently before taking my own shirt off. Jisoo did the same but kept her bra on. I helped her off with her pants and pulled her panties off with them.

I pushed her back down into the arm chair and spread her legs with my hands as I sank down to my knees. Her breathing was already _hitchy_ and her cheeks were _flushed_.

My lips softly caressed the _sensitive_ skin of her inner thigh, making her tremble. My lips finally connected with her nether, giving her clit a gentle kiss. She drew a long breath inbetween her teeth and looked down at me.

I pressed my tongue flat against her clit before teasing it with the tip. Hearing her moan from my actions made me _harden_ faster than ever. 

My tongue went to work, licking inbetween the folds, inside her hole and back up to her clit. She put a hand on my head, grabbing my hair. It was slightly painful but right now I didn't mind, _not at all._

I let my tongue swirl over her clit continuously as one of my fingers teased the entrance. ''Oh my fucking god!'' Jisoo whined out, biting down on her lip hard.

I looked up at her whilst I pressed my finger inside. She was so wet and warm. My finger slid easily in and out whilst my tongue kept on licking her rapidly. ''Fuck me!'' She screamed out.

I pulled my head back and she looked down at me in _frustration_ for ending the pleasure so suddenly.

''You don't have to ask me twice.''


	10. ○ Nine ○

****

**Jisoo**

Every _rational_ thought that I would normally have had didn't exist _anymore_. All I wanted at this moment was _him_.

I stood up from the arm chair and he sat down. I stradled his lap and unclipped my bra before throwing it away across the living room. I turned back to him, placing my hands on the back of his neck.

I rose upwards letting him place his cock at my entrance before I slowly sat down on it. I exhaled a _satisfied_ sigh, feeling it slide deep inside of me.

He placed his hands on my hips and sat up more straight towards me, kissing my neck as I began to grind against him. I pressed his head into me and moaned from the _sweet sensations_.

I cupped his face in my hands, bringing it to mine and kissed his lips. I used my leg muscles to rise up and then sit back down over him. _Everytime_ I felt his cock forcing it's way out and then back inside, gave me _goosebumps_.

This feeling was like a _drug_ that I couldn't get enough of. No one had ever made me feel the way _he_ did.

Everytime I came down over his cock his hands helped by _slamming_ me down, making my body _jolt_ with _pleasure_. 

My tongue made it's way into his mouth, greeting his in a fierce battle for _dominance_. One of his hands traveled up my back, pressing me further into him and making our chests collide.

I increased the speed, riding him much harder and faster than before as my horniness took over _completely_. He moaned against my lips and I drew my head back, closing my eyes and _enjoying_ myself to the _fullest_.

I felt his lips make contact with my erect nipples and that's when I knew it was _game over_. The warm _sensation_ in the pit of my stomach grew faster than ever and my core muscles were _cramping_ around him.

''Cum for me baby.'' He moaned out and I held my breath, riding him even faster. My sweet release soon followed and I sat still over him. My thighs were _trembling_ , my core muscles _spasmed_ and my hands were holding a _rough_ grip on the back of his neck.

After calming down slightly I leaned towards him, kissing his _delicious_ lips. ''I _fucking_ love you.'' I mumbled. He smirked and started bouncing me up and down again, earning a surprised moan from me.

He came inside of me and I let him ride out his orgasm to the fullest as he hid his face into my neck breathing heavily. 

I stood up from him, my legs weak and making me stumble backwards. To my _surprise_ someone caught me. I looked back and saw Jennie. '' _Unnie_..'' She mumbled before turning me around.

It felt a little weird that she was looking at my naked body. Her eyes locked with mine and she leaned in, _kissing_ me. My eyes widened but for some reason I couldn't hold back. I kissed her back, closing my eyes softly.

We broke the kiss and looked at each other once more. She smiled at me, biting her bottom lip. I smiled back and giggled a little before hugging her. Our naked bodies _plastered_ together.

''Oh _please_ don't stop.'' Jooheon said, sitting back in the couch with a blanket over his lap. Wonho had covered himself as well and was enjoying the view of me and Jennie together.

We both looked over at the boys before looking at each other. Our lips connected again and soon after our _tongues_ were _dancing_.

I let my hands travel down her sides and rest on her waist, roughtly pulling her into me. She giggled against my lips and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling my head back and biting on my lower lip.

I moaned loudly as she attacked my breasts with her mouth. '' _F_ - _fuck_..'' I managed to get out. Jennie swirled her tongue around my nipples and then down the middle of my stomach before coming back up.

My hands were now placed on each of her ass cheeks, squeezing them. ''You're so sexy.'' She said, making me chuckle. 

I kissed her lips as a respons and lowered us both down to the floor with me over her as she was laying on her back.

''I love you unnie.'' She mumbled against my lips and I drew my head back, looking into her eyes.

''I love you too Jennie.''


	11. ○ Ten ○

****

**Wonho**

_Never_ before had I experienced such a head ache as I was right now. I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands, groaning in pain. 

When I managed to open my eyes I witnessed _Jisoo_ and _Jennie_ laying _naked_ together on the couch whilst _Jooheon_ was in the arm chair, still sleeping. I had apparently slept on the floor.

After mustering up all my strength I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, locking the door and stepping inside the shower. I sat down on the cold tiles and turned on the water.

I leaned against the wall, letting the water run down my body. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it. It helped a little bit with the head ache and my body felt a _little_ better.

Jooheon _wasn't_ kidding when he said it was going to be a _wild_ night. I remembered _everything_ and I regret _nothing_.

My head _jerked_ to the sound of knocks on the door. "I really need to use the toilet." Jisoo whined from the outside.

I sighed silently and went out of the shower, unlocking the door and walking back to my _precious_ water.

Jisoo came inside dressed in my shirt. She quickly did her business, washed her hands and face before leaving. She probably went straight to bed which was also something I planned to do.

I hurried up washing myself and then wrapped a towel around be before walking into the bedroom. Jisoo was laying under the blanket in her bed, she looked so _peaceful_.

I layed down on top of my bed and closed my eyes. I placed my hand behind my head, clearing my throat and trying to get comfy.

•••••••••••••••

I got woken up gently by Jooheon who said it was dinner. I groaned in annoyance but did as I was told. My head ache was _almost_ gone so that was something good at least.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen where the rest were sat. I sat down on an empty chair and started to put food on my plate.

"Do any of you remember last night?" Jisoo asked. I looked over at the others who were shaking their heads. "I do." I said and everyone _immediately_ looked at me.

"What happened then? Because when I woke up I was naked with Jennie." Jisoo said with a nervous chuckle. I perked a brow and smirked. "We all just had fun while being.. _Naked_."

Jooheon almost choked on his food and started coughing violently. Jennie rubbed his back gently to soothe him. "I seriously hope you didn't touch me." Jooheon said after his fit was over.

I laughed and shook my head. "We didn't do anything with each other so calm down. The only gay situation was between the girls." I replied.

Jennie put her hands over her face, clearly embarrassed. "It's fine. None of us will tell anyone." I said to reassure her and Jisoo.

''Still though, I never expected myself to do something with a female.'' Jennie said as she was pouting. Jisoo just kept on eating, looking like she didn't care.

''What about you Jisoo?'' I said. She looked at me with an _indifferent_ expression on her face. ''I don't care honestly.'' She said before putting a piece of pork into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

I nodded, raised my eyebrows and smiled a little before stuffing my face with food.

The evening progressed and it was time for bed again. Even if all of us had slept through most of the day we were still very tired. Tomorrow was a new week of _promotions_ and we had to be _fresh_ and _ready_.

I layed down comfortably in my bed, pulling my blanket up over my body and closed my eyes. ''Good night Jisoo.''

''Night night oppa.''

**(A/N: Sorry for the shitty chapter.)**


	12. ○ Eleven ○

****

**Jisoo**

Another week of _promotion_ passed and everything had gone _smoothly_. We had another win but after that we hadn't won anymore, even so I was _extremely_ happy about it.

I never expected to even win once but now we had _two_ wins and I didn't know how to show my gratitude to the fans.

I had tried my best to interact with them on vlive and my personal instagram account but I always felt like that wasn't enough. 

The clock was around 6 pm and I had been outside alone for once, enjoying a nice calming walk but when I came inside the dorm I was greeted by a _crying_ Jennie and an _angry_ manager.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and took my shoes off silently. ''This is unacceptable! Sajangnim will be expecting you and Jooheon at his office right at this instant!''

The manager rushed past me and out the door, leaving me stunned. _What the hell had just happened?_

Jooheon tried to comfort Jennie with a hug but she only pushed him away. Her face was red, puffy and her cheeks were wet from the tears. ''Jennie what is going on?'' I asked carefully. 

She pushed past Jooheon and _immediately_ hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, putting a hand on the back of her head. ''Calm down Jendeuk.'' I whispered into her brown hair.

Jennie didn't say a word as she took a step back from me, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind us and then turned to me.

I _fought_ the _urge_ to wipe her cheeks and instead started to fiddle with my fingers nervously. Jennie sniffled and avoided eye contact with me as she spoke. ''Our manager found out about me and Jooheon.''

Her words made me feel a sudden rush of _coldness_ inside. It was as if a block of ice was forming in my stomach. I swallowed hard and bit down on my bottom lip.

''Are you.. okay?'' I asked even though I already _knew_ the answer to the question. She shook her head and hugged me again. ''And now I have to meet with sajangnim and he will probably fire me and Jooheon.'' She whimpered into my shoulder.

I tried my best to comfort her, rubbing her back gently and kissing her hair ever so often. ''No no, I'm sure he will understand. Just calm down and explain to him.''

''I'm so sorry unnie.'' She sniffled and I let out a frustrated sigh. I cupped her face in my hands, wiping her cheeks with my thumbs and demanding eye contact. ''Don't. Don't ever be sorry for being _inlove_ and _expressing_ it.''

She nodded slowly and backed away from me. She quickly got herself ready before leaving the dorm with Jooheon.

With a heavy sigh I sank down into the couch in the living room. Wonho sat down beside me and I could feel his _burning_ gaze on me.

''What do you think will happen?'' He asked, making me turn my head and look at him. I shrugged my shoulders. ''Sajangnim gave us dating bans for a reason. I can't imagine he will be very happy about this.'' I replied.

He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on his thighs. ''What would you have done if it was you and me and sajangnim gave you an ultimatum of staying with me and lose your job or break up and keep your job?''

I raised my eyebrows at his question and then scoffed. _He couldn't be serious, right?_ Wonho looked as serious as ever which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. ''I don't know.'' I mumbled and squirmed in my seat slightly.

I hadn't thought about it to be honest, even so work was the most important to me.. _Or was it?_

Wonho let out a sigh before I felt his big, warm arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me. ''You should know how I feel by now Jisoo.'' His voice was low, almost like a whisper.

''This is not the time Wonho.'' I said and tried to sound firm but my voice cracked slightly. ''There is never a perfect time for things like this.'' He protested. I didn't have time to answer him before he pulled me up onto his lap.

I was sitting sideways and one of my hands were placed on his shoulder to steady myself. ''Maybe not but _THIS_ is definitely not a good timing.'' I said and looked him straight in the eyes.

''I'm pretty sure they will lose their jobs and that will make our group disband.'' His words made a lump form in my throat. That was the _worst_ possible outcome and hearing it _broke_ my heart.

''S-stop.'' I mumbled and put my hands on my lap, fiddling with the fabric of my sweater. ''Jisoo.. If that happens you and I can have a real shot.'' _Was he out of his mind?_ Was he seriously thinking about getting with me in this kind of situation?

''Wonho seriously. This-...'' He put a finger on my lips to quiet me down. I furrowed my brows in annoyance and heaved out a sigh. ''I've known you for years and you're the woman I want to marry in the future. I'm certain of that.'' He said, grabbing my chin with his nimble fingers and pulling my head towards his.

My heart was now _pounding_ in my chest and I could feel my hands getting _colder_ due to sudden nervousness. 

''C-can we please have this conversation later?'' I demanded in a low voice. He chuckled and let go of me. ''Sure. But promise me the conversation will happen. _I won't wait forever._ ''

I nodded and swallowed hard. ''I promise.''


	13. ○ Twelve ○

****

**Wonho**

I knew it was a _bad_ timing, it literally couldn't have been a worse timing but my feelings were _overflowing_ and I just had to pour them out.

Me and Jisoo had been silently watching some tv and eating a little dinner whilst waiting for Jennie and Jooheon to come back.

A rather big part of me hoped that our group would disband because then I would get Jisoo. I knew it was a _selfish_ thought but right now it was the _only_ thing on my mind.

Finally I heard the front door open and they both had come back. Jisoo jumped up from her seat and walked over to Jennie who looked just as sad as earlier. _Did that mean..?_ I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips.

''Are you guys okay?'' Jisoo asked before giving them both a hug each. Jennie seemed unable to speak so Jooheon took the lead as he seated himself down in the arm chair.

He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. ''Sajangnim is really not happy with me and Jennie.'' I looked over at him meanwhile Jennie sat down with Jisoo on the couch.

''And he has decided to _terminate_ our contracts.'' Jooheon's voice cracked and I could see the tears form in his eyes. Jisoo gasped, Jennie sniffled and I just sat there, _frozen_.

I felt bad for not feeling sad about it. _Was I a horrible friend?_

I cleared my throat and stood up before giving Jooheon a warm hug. ''What else did he say?'' I asked and Jooheon shook his head. ''I can't tell you, he will call you and Jisoo in.''

Me and Jisoo looked at each other at the same time and I could tell she was holding her feelings inside. She wanted to be _strong_ for Jennie.

I bit the inside of my cheek and walked with Jooheon into the kitchen. I showed him the food me and Jisoo had cooked and then sat down by the dinner table together with him whilst he was eating.

Jisoo walked Jennie into her bedroom where they stayed for a while. She was probably comforting Jennie as best as she could.

The only thing breaking my heart right now was I knew how Jisoo felt. She would _break_ down if we disbanded. This was her dream, her _ultimate_ dream.

Jooheon had hardly touched his food and stood up from his seat. ''I need to pack my things.'' He muttered, walking past me and out of the kitchen before I had a chance to respond.

I let out a deep sigh and massaged my temples and then I heard the beep from my phone. I perked a brow and picked it up from the pocket. It was _sajangnim_ calling me to his office and I knew Jisoo had gotten the _exact same_ text because I saw her walking past the kitchen towards the front door.

I stood up and walked after her, putting my shoes and jacket on before we both left the apartment.

••••••••••••••••••

I pressed Jisoo into me, hugging her as tight as I could whilst she was crying. We had just gotten out from the office and was informed our group was disbanding _immediately_.

''This is so unfair!'' She sniffled into my chest. I let my hand caress her back and nodded slowly. ''I know.'' I murmured.

She was right, it was unfair. We had all worked _incredibly hard_ to be where we were at right now and to lose it in a blink of an eye seemed extremely unfair.

I was trying my hardest to suppress my happy feelings about this considering this was not the time to express them even if I wanted to. I knew if I did, Jisoo would _hate_ me.

''It will be alright. He didn't say you and I were kicked out of the company you know.'' I said as we started walking. I was still holding my arm around her to make sure she felt that I was there for her.

''I know that but I don't want to have to debut again.'' She said with a disappointed tone to her voice. _Truthfully_ , me neither. It was hard enough the first time and who knows how it would be the second time.

''But many people already know us, I think it will be fine.'' I said, trying to bring her mood up. She just nodded in silence.

We came back to the apartment and as soon as I turned around the corner and looked towards Jennie's bedroom I could see her and Jooheon hugging each other. 

''We should let them be.'' I whispered to Jisoo and she looked at me before looking at them. ''Yeah..'' She muttered before walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I had to get my shit together and be there for Jisoo, not push my feelings onto her and just let her come to me.

I walked into the living room, sitting down and turning on the tv again. 

As much as I liked being an idol, singing, dancing and being there for the fans I had somehow always felt that it _wasn't_ for me.

I thought it was my dream until I achieved it, when I did I didn't feel as happy as I imagined I would have felt. Many people would kill to be in my position and I knew that but maybe this just wasn't my thing.

I had come to realise that what I wanted most in life was to be _normal_ , to marry the girl of my dreams and create a nice little family for myself. Might seem boring to some but to me it wasn't.

Right now it was looking alot like this dream of mine would actually happen.


	14. ○ Thirteen ○

****

**Jisoo**

The next day had dawned on us and I hadn't gotten much sleep this night. It seemed like I had no time to collect my thoughts as the door to my bedroom opened and Jennie stepped inside.

She silently sat down on my bed and I sat up. She looked into my eyes and I could see her pain. It was _written_ all over her face but especially in her brown eyes.

Jennie took my hand and squeezed it before letting out a sigh. ''Unnie, I need to tell you something.''

I perked an eyebrow and swallowed, my throat feeling dry. ''Okay.. Go on.'' I urged her. She still held my hand and I started to feel _nervous_ as her thumb started to brush over it gently.

''I..'' She drew a shakey breath. ''I love you Jisoo unnie.'' I chuckled and shook my head. ''I already know that. I love you too Jennie.'' I said and she looked at me with a serious face.

''No Jisoo. I _LOVE_ you.'' She repeated and my eyes widened. ''Huh?'' Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

Jooheon interrupted the current situation by calling Jennie's name. ''Jennie _jagi_ , we have to leave now.'' She let go of my hand and stood up.

I quickly got up from the bed and followed them both out in the hallway. They had their suitcases and various other bags with them full of their belongings.

''I'm going to miss you, please remember to text me.'' Jennie said as she hugged me. I hugged her back half heartedly. I didn't mean to but her confession was _burning_ in my mind.

''I will. Take care.'' I said and then went to give Jooheon a quick hug. Wonho and I bid them good bye and then watched them leave. I still stood there staring at the closed front door after they had left.

''Do you want some breakfast?'' Wonho nudged me in the side and I came back to my senses, looking up at him and nodding slowly. ''Uhm sure.'' I mumbled out.

He went into the kitchen but I still stood there, looking back at the door. 

I couldn't wrap my head around what Jennie had said to me. She _loved_ me. Not as a friend or a sister but _romantically_. 

A lump slowly formed in my throat and I had to clear it to ger rid of it. I coughed lowly before walking into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair and resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

''How are you feeling Jisoo-ssi?'' Wonho asked as he was stiring a pot with ramyen in it. My eyes were almost burning a hole in his back until I forced my eyes to look away. ''I'm.. I don't know honestly.''

He turned around and gave me a bowl with ramyen and some chopsticks. I thanked him and started eating, keeping my focus on the food.

I thought that I was focused on the food but I didn't notice I had eaten it all until I put the chopsticks in my mouth and nothing was on them. I perked my brows and looked down into the empty bowl.

''Seriously Jisoo are you okay?'' Wonho extended a hand over the table, touching mine gently. I shook my head and let out a sigh. ''I just have a lot on my mind.''

He nodded and stood up. He helped me up from my chair and walked me towards our bathroom. ''What are you.. doing?'' I asked confused.

''I think you should take a nice relaxing bath.'' He said as he walked me inside. ''No I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.'' I insisted. He turned around and looked at me, biting on his lower lip slightly.

''What if we bathe together? Then you're not alone.'' He said with a light shrug to his shoulders. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. ''Don't pretend to be prude.'' He joked and let out a heartfelt chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile, his laugh had that effect on me. ''Okay fine.'' I said which only earned a big ol' goofy grin from him.

Wonho filled the tub with hot water and undressed himself meanwhile I got undressed as well. We both got into the water and he sat down on one end. I was about to sit on the other when he stopped me.

''Come here.'' He softly said and as I sank down into the water he pulled me towards him, my back hitting his chest. 

I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't feel safe in his embrace. His _muscular_ arms were _neatly_ wrapped around my frame and I relaxed in his grip, leaning my head back onto his shoulder and closing my eyes.

''Just let your body do the work, relax.'' He whispered, trailing his fingers over my abdomen. It gave me slight chills, the good kind so I let him continue.

''Thank you for this Wonho oppa.'' I mumbled, turning my head and placing a gentle kiss on the skin of his neck.

'' _Anything_ for you Jisoo-ssi.''


	15. ○ Fourteen ○

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Wonho**

It had been weeks since the news had broken about our group disbanding.

Fans were very upset and angry and I could understand that. What made them even more frustrated is that they hadn't gotten a real answer to why we disbanded.

Jisoo had been offered to join the group Twice that was from the same company as us and I had gotten some offers to but I didn't want to take any of them.

Sajangnim wouldn't let us be a mixed group again which was also understandable but that also meant that me and Jisoo did no longer live together.

I missed her so incredibly much. I lived in a one bedroom apartment and it being so tiny only made me feel claustrophobic especially when I was alone all the time.

I picked my phone up as I had just entered my apartment after being at a meeting with another company.

**Me** :   
Jisoo-ssi! How are you girl?

**Jichu** 💋:   
Oppa! I'm okay, how are you?

**Me** :   
I'm good. I miss you..

**Jichu** 💋:   
I miss you too.

**Me** :  
Are you going to join Twice? I don't really think it's your style.

**Jichu** 💋:   
Hah! Are you saying I'm not cute? 🙄

**Me** :   
Of course you are! But you know what I mean.

**Jichu** 💋:   
I know.. And no I'm not joining them. Like you said it's not my style.

**Me** :   
Got any other offers then?

**Jichu** 💋:   
Not really. I don't know if I have it in me to do this anymore.

**Me** :   
Wanna come over? I need to see you.

**Jichu** 💋:   
I don't know.. What if someone finds out?

**Me** :   
Screw them and come.

**Jichu** 💋:   
Okay I'll come.

I put my phone down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking good if I can say so myself!

I prepared some snacks and then made my bed before sitting down and awaiting her arrival.

It didn't take too long for Jisoo to knock at my door and I got up faster than ever.

As soon as I opened the door she wrapped her arms around me which honestly took me back a little.

With a soft smile on my lips I hugged her back and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

"Nobody saw you coming here right?" I said as I closed the door behind her. "Not that I know of." I nodded to her respons and we both took a seat on the small couch I had.

She helped herself to the snacks and I opened a can of Coke to her and one to myself.

"So tell me, have you been talking to Jennie anything?" I asked as I leaned back, looking at her. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Actually no. She left me with a very.. _Strange_ confession."

I perked a curious brow. "What did she say?" Jisoo looked uncomfortable and she shifted her body slightly.

"She said that she _loves_ me." She said and looked into my eyes. I was about to laugh but her face stayed serious so I just raised both my eyebrows. "Loves as in _loves_?"

She nodded and grasped the fabric of her skirt with her small hands. "Okay.. Well uh.." I didn't know what to say to that. It was unexpected.

Jisoo sighed and looked down on her hands. "Do you.. Love her?" I asked and sounded way more nervous and pathetic than I intended.

"No!" She practically screamed out which in turn made me jump a little. "Oh okay."

Jisoo grabbed my hand, making me look at her as she looked back at me. "Hoseok, I've been thinking."

I let my tongue moisten my lips and then swallowed hard. _What was she going to say? Would she break my heart again?_ My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I know I've been very mean to you even though you've been nothing but kind to me and I want to apologize for that but also I want to tell you that I want to be with you, if you still want to be with me."

I was staring at her unintentionally because I was shocked over what I was hearing.

"Oppa?" Her voice was a little shakey and she was brushing my hand with her fingers. "Y-yes.." I mumbled before clearing my throat. "Yes Jisoo, yes. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

Her lips curled into a cute smile before she pulled me into an embrace. I instantly closed my eyes and hid my face in her hair, trying my hardest to not let any tears fall.

I was so _happy_. _She_ had made me this happy.

" I'm sorry for everything Hoseok. I've been horrible." She said and I pulled back a little. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly. "Shh, don't worry about that. The only important thing now is that we have each other." I replied and it earned a light chuckle from her.

"You're right." She said and then removed my hands from her face but instead held them with hers, squeezing gently.

"Let's quit our contracts and just move away from Seoul." Jisoo said, her eyes glistening with hope. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's do that first thing in the morning." I replied and pulled her into my arms once again. It felt amazing to have her here with me.

"It's you and I against the world now." I whispered in her ear and giving it a kiss. "I love you Jisoo."


End file.
